encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Tubig
The gem of water is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of water. 2005 series Abilities granted to its keeper The gem grants its keeper with the power to control water. It enhances its keeper's strength and enables the person to control biosonar, liquids and sea creatures. It also enables its keeper to summon rain and portray an image through water. The keeper can also turn the water into blood if desired. Story The Brilyante ng Tubig was first kept by Imaw when Cassiopeia divided the hope gem and gave the Adamyans their share. Imaw kept it in the small pouch bag that hangs from his neck. Arvak later attacked Adamya to steal the Brilyante ng Tubig which was shown as a solid gem. The gem was kept on a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo. When Pirena had successfully stole the gem of fire Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this to Alena. It didn't stay long in Alena's possession because Pirena tricked Alena by taking the form of Emre and asked for the gem. Pirena then became its keeper using its powers like summoning a sea monster and sealing Lira in a tower of Lireo. Alena managed to regain ownership of the gem of water when Pirena handed her the gem hoping she would be an ally of hers. Since then, the gem had been in Alena's possession. Using its powers against her enemies. Alena used its full power against Odessa resulting her death. In Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Alena is forced to give up the gem of water to save Arman's life. Hagorn then became its keeper using it to strengthen the troops of Hathoria. When Hagorn willingly killed himself, he handed the gem to Pirena. Pirena kept it until Armea's coronation. At the conclusion of the series, Armea became its keeper. Trivia The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers throughout the series. 2016 series The gem of water listens and obeys whatever is the command of its keeper. However, when Alena asked the gem to create a tsunami to drown her the gem did not obey. This only means there is a limit to its obedience, the gem does not allow its keeper to use its powers to take away his/her own life probably because if its keeper dies with the gem still in his/her possession, the balance in the forces of nature will be disrupted. Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the seen abilities that the gem grants its keeper is the power to create a tsunami as seen when Alena used the gem during the war between Lireo and Hathoria. Alena also used the gem to create a shield when she and Danaya are battling a pashnea. The gem can also wipe away one's memories when ordered to as Pirena did with Alena. The abilities that the gem grants isn't just for combat purposes, Alena used the gem to create a water display for Ybarro. Many glowing jellyfish floated out of the lake and surrounded Ybarro and Alena and created an illuminating performance for them amusing the two. The keeper of the gem can use the gem to bestow blessings. Story The Brilyante ng Tubig was entrusted to Imaw by Cassiopeia as a share of the Adamyans of the Mother Gem. Arvak plotted to raise their race's standards by obtaining another gem. Knowing that Adamya is the most vunerable because it has no defense unit, he came to Adamya to take it from Imaw. As expected, Arvak easily got the gem without even having to put up a fight. Cassiopeia then came to Hathoria asking Arvak to return the gem but Arvak used the gem's powers combined with the gem of fire's against Cassiopeia. It was enough to make Cassiopeia retreat for not having any edge against the two gems. Arvak brought out gem along with the gem of fire to make Armeo surrender the Brilyante ng Lupa but before he was able to give a command to the gem he got shot by an arrow. Raquim immediately took the gem from him before he breathed his last. Raquim brought the gem along with the other two gems to Mine-a, Mine-a then became its keeper she used the gem to curse Hathoria. Gallery 2016Tubig.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. Category: Encantadia Category: Items